Build the CTO Headquarters Contest
Welcome! Welcome to this new adventure we will all be going through for the next two or so weeks! It's going to be a long and interesting one, so let's get started! UN NYC building.jpg|United Nation's NYC Location UN Geneva Building.jpg|United Nation's Geneva Location UN Geneva Building2.jpg|United Nation's Geneva Location UN Plaza.JPG|United Nations Plaza EU PARLIAMENT Building.jpg|European Union Parliament Building (?) New World Trade Centers.jpg|New NYC World Trade Center Buildings How Long Is The Contest? : The contest starts on Saturday, November 12th, 2011, and then ends on Friday, November 26th, 2011.; this gives you about 14 days, or 2 weeks, to finish and turn in your entry! What IS The Contest!? : Players are tasked with building a HQ, or Head Quarters (basically, the main offices), for the Central Trade Organization (CTO). Wait, WHAT? : LOL, no worries! Basically, the CTO is sort of like the United Nations but we only deal with trade, wars and human rights are for people to consider by themselves. You're tasked with making our HQ, as stated earlier, so look at the HQs for other major organizations such as the Untied Nations or the countless European organizations which have risen in modern times to unite Europe economically and socially. Sounds Pretty Cool, Where Do I Sign Up!? : You already have! By joining the CTO's group or being in the UMB, you have the right to participate in the contest. Just make your entry and turn it in properly and all will be well! How Do I Turn It In Then? : Easy! #Make the entry into a model. Be sure to group it then publish it. #Make that model Public Domain, so we can get it! #Send the link to the model to Texar, he's the one handeling this contest! #At the bottom of the page we'll have a place for you to put information on your entry. Try to give us a brief description of the design, some influences you had for it, and maybe a little bit of "history" of it (made up of course). AWESOME! What Do I Get If I Win? *The winner of the contest will have their entry used by the prestigious CTO as their actual HQ! *If the winner is in the CTO, their entry will be placed in their Capital city and thus their capital is our main hub of activity! *If the winner is not in the CTO but owns a country, they will be offered instant entry to the CTO as well as the right to have their entry placed in their Capital should they join. Should they decline to join the CTO, we will vote on where to have the HQ placed; credit will be given and your name will be forever seen by visitors to the HQ; we are working on other possible rewards for non-CTO members so we'll see what happenes! =D *Those who win and do NOT have a country, will also be given credit for the HQ when it is placed in a capital, as well, we are working on possible other rewards, so we'll see what happens! WOW! But, Wait, Are There Any Restrictions? : Besides the size of your imagination? No, not many at all! #We ask that it be kept realistic and appropriate. If it is not, we may have to edit it a bit before placing it in. Write in the comments below if you have any questions about what would be deemed acceptable, and we'll answer it as quickly as possible! #We'de also love it if you try to keep things within a reasonable scale. This is a miniature-building group, so maybe keep it between 5 to 13 studs wide (5x5 - 13x13; anything inbetween such as 4x4 or 5x7 would work too); the height would have to simply rely on you, just try to use common sense. Idealy, there is room within the building for a grand room in which we meet. Think of a Congress or Parliament or the United Nations, where THEY meet, the grand rooms; so the building will want to be tall enough and large enough to support such. #NO STEALING! We know some things can be hard to make, but we do NOT want to see ANY free models or other stolen ideas/features. We want to see what YOU have to offer, not what some stranger made. =) OK, Sounds Reasonable, But What Will You Be Looking For? : When we are grading an entry, we will be looking at: *'Creativity15:' How creative is it? Is it a work of art or really boring? *'Effort10: '''How much effort was placed into it? Was it made in a few minutes or were days of back-breaking work placed into it? *'Sense5:' How much sense does it make? Does it make us scratch our heads a bit or do we recognize it as reasonable right away? *'Appearance20:' How great does it look? Are we prepared to bow down before it and call it our new god it's so beautiful or is it just really ugly or plain? ''We will go based on a scale of '50 to grade entries. The'' '''# besides each catagory is how many points you can earn there. There is also a possibility of 10 extra overall points an entry could earn. ENTRIES Fill out your entries down here, so we can keep track of it all! In addition to messaging your model to Texar on Roblox, this is essentially our way of backing up entries in case something happens. Example Entry *'Name: 'Example Buildng *'Details:' Example Building is an'' Example'' Style Building with cool arches and detailed, highly-durable glass rooves. My inspiration was from a butterfly, so the structure is not only in the shape of one, but the different roof colors make it look like a work of beauty from above! *'History: '''Built in 1992, this building was once one of the most amazing in ''Example Country ''and still continues to awe visitors to date. The building was built by the famouse architect, ''Bob E. Example ''and was originally inspired by the local butterflys which, in the spring and summer, make the meadows look like a sea of rainbows. *'Link:' ''EXAMPLE LINK *'Picture: ' ' ' PLACE ENTRY INFO HERE Entry Name *'Name:' . *'Details:' . *'History:' . *'Link:' . *'Picture:' . Category:Contest